Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roll feeder and a coiled material conveyance method.
Description of the Related Art
A configuration comprising an uncoiler, a leveler, a roll feeder, a tension roll device, a pressing machine, etc., has been disclosed as a system for producing a forming product by pressing a coiled material (see, for example, JP-A S62-197225).
In the conveyance of a coiled material in a system such as this, the coiled material sometimes meanders because the thickness of the coiled material is not uniform. With the system disclosed in JP-A S62-197225, a mechanism for correcting meandering is provided to a tension roll device.
With the mechanism for correcting meandering discussed in JP-A S62-197225, a plurality of meandering correction bolts are threaded into a supporting plate that supports the tension roll, and meandering is corrected by adjusting these meandering correction bolts.